Michael's World
This story changes between the two main characters, Michael and Sean. The Keys Will be S for Sean, And M for Michael. ' ' S: My son Michael was born on The date September 15, 2002, The same time as the game “Animal Crossing” Was released for the nintendo gamecube. Me and my wife, Sienna, were humored by the fact, so we bought the game for Michael. Since my wife had a C-Section to bring Micheal into this world, she had to stay for a few weeks, because the doctors had to stitch her up, and an assortment of other things. During that time, we requested a small tv, and we played animal crossing for a good amount of time each day. The years went by, and as Michael grew older, he was more and more attached to the video game we bought. His First words were in 2003, when he said aloud, Axel loves me, because there was a character in his town, Michael’s World, Named Axel. Michael had drawn pictures of Axel, to the point of near obsession with this character in a simple video game! I was dumbfounded by it. I took away the console for a while, because he had no friends at school, and all he did was play that console all day. He had screamed at me to give it back, sobbing, yelling it was the only thing that ever loved him, which made me stop in my tracks. He was only seven years old, how could he have such thoughts? I put it in my closet. and for a year, he didn’t touch it once. he didn’t ask for it, or beg, or anything! Until… ' ' M:My name is michael, and my life is great! My friend, James and Mark, love to Play with me! Before i met them, i would play on this game all day. It was called Animal Crossing! Have you ever heard of it? It was awesome! I made a house, and i had lots of friends, but the one friend i loved most, was axel! His Elephant Trunk was wide and Blue, and he always had a smile on his face! He always talked about sports, and he loved me just as much as i loved him. When my dad took it away, i thought my life was over, but really, it was over a good while before that… S:Me and Sienna just got home from the doctor. She has contracted a disease called Post-Cesarean Wound Infection. The doctor said that there was nothing to worry about, only in rare cases is it fatal. He said all that she would have would be some lower abdominal pains, and a fever. I was relieved. My blood runs cold just thinking a life without my beautiful Sienna. The daunting, sleepless, endless nights. oh god… Please don’t take her away. Please… ' ' M:Dad Came home crying today, saying no silently, over and over, with his hand limply lying on the table. I asked him what was wrong, and he said that mom had a disease, but it was only a small chance that she would die. That small chance was enough to send him into Hysterics once again. He said if I was sad,that i could play my game. So i went and got it, and played it on the screen in the living room. The game started with the music but no picture, leaving me staring at a white screen for a few moments, and then a person. a woman, to be exact, laying on a bed. Sleeping. the screen just staying fixed at her bedside, and then, a voice was screaming loudly, i jumped and covered my ears, it shouted, “SIENNA NO, PLEASE, STAY WITH ME, NO! NOOOOO! SIENNA! no… no please… oh my god… fuck… oh fuck…” Then the voice was silently sobbing. My dad was Staring dead at the tv, Completely bewildered, As if someone was shot right in front of him. On the screen, it showed the Red headed character, with it’s mouth hanging open, black liquid pouring out. I ran screaming to dad, crying, saying, “ Dad, please don’t let that happen, please! Not To Mommy. ' ' S: The moment Michael had said Mommy, my heart stopped. where was Sienna?!? I Yelled “SIENNA! ARE YOU OK? SIENNA!!!!” I ran into my bedroom, only to see Sienna Laying there, with black liquid, all over her lips. She whispered to me, “Sean… Michael did this. The game he owns shares a special bond with him. They were born on the same day. I would have had twins, but the second one was miscarried, strangely enough, but michael survived. The game was his lost brother all along, particularly the one named Axel. He was heartbroken when you took it away. Axel was the only one he loved because he was the only one he ever lost. Sean, That wasn’t You screaming Sienna, That was Axel. He gave me this disease because he was the one supposed to be born, not michael. He wanted to kill me, so Michael would feel as lost as he is, roaming in the eternal hell I sent him too. He was acting like he cared. Sean. Axel is a demon, sent from the eternal hell animal crossing is. It’s my fault. it’s my… “ Just like that, with one last exasperated breath, my wife had passed away. I was sobbing for a short time, when i heard a scream from the kitchen. M: I started the game, to find out what had happened. right when I exited my home , there was Axel. Smiling. He said in a lower tone than usual, “Michael, i killed Mom, Just like she had killed me.” I was completely taken aback. He had a black dash of liquid on both of his arms. he had all black eyes, as well. Dad had ran in, and was in some sort of trance. He was reaching for the gamecube. i shouted “No!”, and threw his hand backward. He snapped out of it. He asked why, and i told him that we need to find out why. at that moment, Sienna had walked out of the house next to mine. She had a smile, but one that was all black, and black empty eye sockets where her eyes were. She walked next to axel, and stood silently, and black liquid poured from her eyes slowly, getting thicker and thicker. My dad screamed, and cried out Sienna’s name. My dad was broken beyond repair. I talked to axel through the tv some more. Our bond is blood, we can talk on any exitence. He had mentioned that he loves mom, and he wanted to not be alone, so he killed her. He said if he wanted to, he could kill us too, so we could all be together. my dad said he wanted to. I held him back and said, Dad, think about it! He’s tricking you! You’ll be sent to hell, you don't even know if that’s sienna! He said that is a risk he will take, and asked axel for death. He was twisted, his back turned completely, and then ripped in half, as he screamed. I watched his body dissolve, with tears streaming down my face, being tormented on the inside. Sobbing, to no point of relief. I waited, and watched the screen for my dad to show up. He never did. My insides were burning now, I cried until my throat was raw, my tears eventually drying faster than they could fall out of my eyes. my body felt really hot. he was tricked, and I ran. I ran across the street and told my neighbor what happened. He didn’t believe me, he said I was insane, and told me to get out. ' ' S: Michael’s been sobbing on the ground, mindlessly for about an hour now. All he did was turn on the gamecube, and he’s been just wide eyed, mumbling things. I’ve tried to wake him up ten times now. I had to carry him out of the house to get his psychiatrist. today was the day he told us michael was schizophrenic. i just couldn’t believe it, but it made sense. when he was born, a game came out called animal crossing. we bought it for him as a gag. The shame is, his mother died when he was 5, and he has been out of himself since. His brother, Axel, is the only one who comforts him. he was born a little after the game, but he always plays it with michael. he loves michael very much, and does the most to help him in this house.